Shadows of the Past
by Wrecker817
Summary: Blake Belladonna has had a difficult past. The person she admired most left her, the family she loved the most turned it's back on their beliefs. Find out what happened in the troubled faunus's past. (Blake One Shot)


**Shadows of the Past (Blake One Shot)**

A long time ago, a young girl with a pale complexion was alone in a dark alley. However this was no normal girl. She was unique. The girl couldn't be more than three or four. Abandoned at such a young age this girl had little chance to survive. She had amber eyes that were filled with tears only to be hidden by her black hair. The night grew cold and the girl became scared.

"What is a young girl like yourself doing out here all alone?" A voice asked her. Her head peeked up at a tall man who looked at her with a smile. She felt a new feeling around this man. Safety? Perhaps. It's a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time.

"Come now. If you come with me I'll keep you warm, safe and happy." The man asked as he held out a hand. The girl retracted from the hand and clenched her legs tightly to her chest.

"Here, dry those tears." The man handed her a tissue, but not with his hands, with his tail. She accepted it and wiped away her tears.

"Come now." The man said as he walked away. The girl got up and followed after him grabbing his hand to hold.

"Do you have a name little kitty?" The man said noticing her cat ears.

"Blake Belladonna sir." She said to the man causing him to smile.

"Well Blake, like I said, you'll be very happy if you come with me." A smile came across Blake's face for the first time in a long time as she went with them man. The mysterious man and Blake wandered off into the night with only one question being heard.

"Tell me Blake, Have you ever heard of a group called the White Fang?"

* * *

A year later a protest grew outside of a government building demanding equal rights for faunus. Blake stood in front of that group holding a sign just like everyone else.

"Equality for all faunus!" She shouted to the pro humans that gathered around their small group.

"You animals are blights in this world! Get out of here! Worthless faunus!" The pro humans yelled at the group trying to aggravate them to attack.

"Ignore their ignorant talk! It's humans like these that make them weak!" The man leading the protest shouted to his fellow faunus.

"Show no aggression to them. Don't give them the pleasure! We all know who the true animals are." The man said as he looked back to the pro human members. One of the members of the pro human group threw a rock at the man which he caught.

"We are FAUNUS! Our reflexes are on par with none! Don't spoil the name of humans with this violence. Leave us be." Somehow the man remained calm despite be assaulted once. Blake watched the amazing man work as he calmed both groups down. She looked up to this man. The man who saved her and gave her a purpose in life. A man she could call her dad even.

Protest after protest Blake watched the amazing man keep his cool despite all of the hatred. She followed him everywhere for almost nine years.

In that ninth year with him he stepped down from being the leader of the White Fang and left.

"Why? Where are you going? We were making such progress!" A now twelve year old Blake pleaded to the man she called dad.

"Many of our own are not happy with our progress. It's to slow. They want a new leader. I would rather step down and maintain the support we have now than stay the leader and diminish the White Fang." Blake grew tears in her eyes as the man said his goodbyes to her.

"Let me come with you! Please!" She begged the man.

"No. Your place is here. Be the voice that I couldn't be. Keep our goal true. I'm so proud of you." The man smiled clearing a tear from her cheek.

"Just don't cry anymore. Be a strong girl for me." With that he walked away into the shadows. Blake's tear fell freely. She would miss him. But would do as he said. She would use all her power to make this man happy with her actions. A new figure stepped behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay. Our new leader is strong. That man's sacrifice will bring the White Fang and faunus everywhere glory. Finally being treated as equals." Blake turned to see a young man with a mask covering his eyes. The masked look like a creature of Grimm.

"Who are you?" She asked wiping away the last of her tears.

"Adam. Adam Taurus." He extended his hand to her.

"Blake Belladonna. A pleasure Adam."

* * *

Five years had passed since the new leader took over the White Fang. In that short time the symbol of human-faunus relations turned into a pro-faunus terrorist organization. A radical group consisting of theft, murder, assassinations and many other accounts of violence. Ever since the White Fang's motives changed Blake began to wear a bow and cover her cat ears hoping to be treated as equal when she wasn't with the White Fang. Blake and Adam trained together in those years to become great fighters. However after her first mission with Adam, Blake witnessed him kill all the humans that were involved. After seeing this she returned to the White Fang's headquarters and spoke out against Adam to the leader. He brushed her off and warned her to keep her opinions to herself. Blake decided to do as he said. Secluding herself from everyone else. The one person she could consider a friend ended up being a cold blooded murder. She no longer had any positive thoughts about the group she once called family or Adam. The only peace she found was when she was reading alone. Nobody to bother her. Only a good story to immerse her in. She continued missions with the White Fang, holding on to the hope that it was all for the "greater good." Not once did she take a life though. She tried to knock out as many as possible before Adam could kill them. A day came where Adam and Blake where to be sent on a huge mission.

"Alright you two, listen up." The Leader said addressing them.

"The only reason you two are doing this mission is because we need stealth and efficiency. So don't screw it up!" Blake and Adam nodded to the man.

"Good. A Schnee train loaded with dust will be on the move tomorrow through Forever Fall. I want you two to take it for the White Fang." He informed the duo.

"What's security look like?" Adam asked.

"Several AK-130 androids. Possibly a Spider Droid. We're not certain on that but assume yes."

"Why a dust train?" Blake questioned.

"The dust isn't important. This is an attack on companies that exploit faunus labor. It's only meant to send a message." Blake nodded in agreement with him. It was finally a mission she could handle. No humans had to die, and it was a mostly peaceful way to get their point across.

"Get some rest you two. You leave early tomorrow for Forever Fall." Blake and Adam left the room and headed towards their temporary rooms.

"You seemed rather okay with that. Have you finally come to terms with what we became?" Adam asked his counterpart.

"On the contrary. This is the most peaceful mission we've had in such a long time. No needless slaughter or bloodshed." Blake put a rare smile on and left Adams side.

The next day Adam and Blake stood on a cliff edge overlooking the train tracks. Adam received a message from their leader.

"The train has entered Forever Fall. It will be at your location in ten minutes. We also found out they have a human crew with them. What you do is your choice. Just get the train." The message ended.

"Good. Some more fun." Adam said referring to the human crew. Blake wandered away and found a clearing with a rock to sit on. She thought to herself.

_This isn't what he would have wanted. This isn't what he would imagine me doing. He probably despises what I am now. I have to get out. I can no longer be a part of their cause._

Her thoughts we're interrupted by Adams voice.

"Blake. It's time."

* * *

A few days after the robbery and her leaving the White Fang for good, Blake found herself in a similar position. Sitting alone and cold on the streets. The only difference was that no tears fell from her eyes this time. She had no idea where to go or what to do. The White Fang was the only life she knew. A Man walked up to her masked by the darkness.

"What is a young girl like yourself doing out here all alone?" He asked. Blake's head shot up.

"Who are you?" She asked excitedly hoping it was the man she once called her dad.

"That's certainly not an answer to that question." He replied. Blake heard the man sip on a drink he had with him.

"Very well though. My name is Professor Ozpin. Who are you?"

"Blake Belladonna."

"A lovely name. Tell me Ms. Belladonna, why are you out here all on your own and not somewhere warm?" He asked the cautious faunus.

"I left my old...family. They're not like what they were when I first joined them. I want to start a new life."

"Then I assume you know how to use that weapon of yours?" Ozpin said mentioning her Gambol Shroud. She nodded a yes to him.

"Well. I have a place where families are made all the time. Strong ones too. Then after some time with that family they start their new jobs and join an even larger family. Together. Would you like to have a family like that?" Blake nodded a yes to the man.

"Good. Then how would you like to be a huntress my dear?" Ozpin's extended a hand to help her up. His offer reminded Blake of the first time she met the previous leader of the White Fang. She grabbed his hand and began to wander off into the night with him with only one question being heard.

"Tell me Ms. Belladonna, have you have heard of Beacon Academy?"

**I thought I did a cute job on this one. Yes. A cute job. Let me know what you thought of it with a review. :)**


End file.
